Hell
by Shuzuka
Summary: There are two worlds: The Underworld and the World of the Living. After being shunned by the humans, demons had to pretend to live as normal people. When demons from the Underworld come after Tezuka, Fuji discovers Tezuka's biggest secret.
1. Approaching Danger

**No tennis in this AU. They all know each other, though. **

Hell, another name for the Underworld. The home of the cruel, heartless demons. The people despise that place and its inhibitors ever since an incident 20 years ago. A single demon appeared in the World of the Living and destroyed most of Tokyo in no time. The humans learned that, resisting was futile against the monster. In its dark beast form, bullets would not harm it. Worst of all, it had many powers instead of a single one. Barriers, wind, fire, teleportation, super-strength, and so on.

Its rampage only ended because it was used too much energy. A few moments after the demon fainted in exhaustion, a white hole appeared in the sky. The beings that stepped out of the portal looked like humans instead of evil monsters.

If it wasn't for the weird hole in the sky, anyone would have guessed that the 9 people were normal teenagers. Except for the fact that all of them had different color katanas. Half of them carried it in their non-dominant hand, while the rest had it slung over their backs.

They dropped to the ground and examined the unconscious demon. The humans were even more frightened now. These 9 beings were extraordinarily calm, except for the shortest one with the red katana who screamed out, "Ah, this sucks! How are we gonna bring him back?"

Then the blue one spoke up. "Akaya. Control yourself. We're in front of humans."

Said guy sighed in annoyance. Although they seemed perfectly calm, they were visibly paranoid, as if they were scared of something. The girl with the green katana and long black hair tied in a ponytail walked over to one of the civilians and apologized for the actions of the raging demon. "But do not worry. We will seal it so something like this will never happen again." She briefly bowed and went back to the group.

The human didn't believe a word that the black haired girl said. But with the given situation, he and the others had no choice. If anyone or anything could help them even in the least, it has to be the powerful demons.

"So do we kill him or what?" the orange guy asked.

The guy with the gray katana scoffed at the seemingly ridiculous question. "Did you forget that he has incredible abilities? He can regenerate his body parts if they are destroyed. We have to seal him so he can't break it."

"Oi, oi… Where are we gonna do that? We can't transport him back to Hell," the wielder of the yellow katana pointed out. "Well, we can, but that would take too much energy, even for the 9 of us together."

They all sighed in defeat. This was going to be more difficult than they thought.

"We gotta do it here," a commanding voice cut the silence.

"But how? Who knows what might happen if we seal him in the World of the Living? Can't you think of anything better, Kurou?" Akaya whined.

Everyone glared at Akaya. They mostly followed Kurou's ideas, so why should this time be an exception? Besides, there was no alternative.

But there was still one problem. The humans were still there and if something goes wrong in the process, it would be their fault. They had to get them away from the area. "Midori, tell the humans to get out of here."

The said girl nodded. "Humans, please listen to us. It may be dangerous, so we suggest you evacuate the city for now or move somewhere within a 5 mile radius," she warned. The people of Tokyo were more than glad to leave that place for the time being and rushed to the Shinkansen.

The group started to get on the job. After putting their weapons in a safe place, they surrounded the huge demon in a circular formation and put their hands together. The colors of their auras became visible, the same as their katanas. The auras flowed in an arc and stopped when it reached the next person. The full circle now consisted of the 9 colors: white, black, red, blue, green, yellow, gray, orange, and purple.

As the group increased their amount of radiating aura, the circle was starting to become colored in every corner. From an overhead view, it would have looked like a pie chart with 9 equal parts in a rainbow-ish thing with its different colors.

More and more aura flowed to the center of the circle, where the demon lay. Although a large amount of energy was being released, nothing seemed to be happening. As it grew more intense, the 9 sealers grew weary. Slowly, but surely, the demon's body was sinking into the ground. After two long hours, the task was completed and the demon was sealed into the earth below Tokyo. A rainbow of colors illuminated the sky for a few seconds before fading away.

Even though these beings sealed away the demon, the humans refused to trust the entire race of demons altogether. They believed that humans and demons couldn't exist in the same world without conflicts, so the demons who lived among the humans were shunned. Friends, mentors, everyone refused to acknowledge their existence.

Unknown to them, some demons still lived amongst the humans all over Japan, as normal people.

After this incident, a new law was made in Hell. If the raging demon was ever resurrected or reincarnated, everyone shall kill him if they run into him. Anyone who allies himself with the beast will be considered a traitor and face the same fate.

He should not exist. He fueled the humans' hatred and fear of every demon. It was all his fault that the humans rejected them. As much as the demons of Hell despised that one particular demon, everyone had to admit his powers were amazing. In mere minutes, Tokyo was almost destroyed. They were lucky that he was only a baby demon at the time, or else he would have gone on a week-long rampage and bring destruction to the entire continent of Asia.

This was why it was crucial to dispose of this demon quickly, if he was to resurrect. Hopefully, that day will never have to come. Unfortunately, the demon was eventually reincarnated…

* * *

><p>Tezuka woke up in the middle of the night, unable to sleep. This was getting ridiculous. He hasn't been able to sleep normally these past few days. He felt as though an evil presence was approaching him. And as every night passed, it grew stronger. And closer.<p>

Then, he sensed someone or something with an unusual aura. He got up from his bed, changed his clothes, and went outside. Upon exiting the house, his suspicions were confirmed. There was a werewolf across the dimly lit street. A black hole was behind him and Tezuka knew it was a low level portal(1).

The werewolf had a bad feeling about this. As soon as he got out of the portal, he felt an overwhelming aura. He looked around to find his target. Seeing a figure in the corner of his eye, he turned to get a better view. He didn't know whether to feel excited or scared.

This was the guy, the extremely dangerous and powerful being that everyone was so terrified of. Of course, he was too. He was powerful, all right… He can stand there without difficulty. Only the strongest demons can maintain a human form. Normal demons can only stay in their demon form (2).

And he looks so damn calm. Was he going to kill him or just walk away? The werewolf hoped for the second one.

He couldn't move. Was it fear or was this guy starting to unleash his powers? He watched in silent fear as Tezuka walked closer and closer.

"For what reason have you come to the World of the Living? You cannot possibly think you can live among the humans with that appearance," his words cut through the air.

The werewolf didn't want to answer. He was too scared to even talk to Tezuka. But if he didn't give him an answer, Tezuka might just kill him on the spot.

"I'm not that cold, you know."

His eyes widened. He was reading his mind? Time to run now. For some reason, he couldn't run, either. Finally, he gave in and answered, "I-I have received orders from the 9 Blades(3) to go to Tokyo and check if there was anything wrong."

"You mean me, right?"

"Yes… What do you plan on doing with me now?"

Tezuka turned around and started walking down the sidewalk. As he walked away, the werewolf called him. "Oi! You mean you're just gonna let me get away?"

Without turning back to face him, Tezuka replied, "Does it really matter? They'll find out either way. And I'm not a big fan of killing innocent beings. You should get back to your world before someone passes by and sees you."

Taking his advice, the werewolf opened a small portal and went back to the Underworld.

Tezuka wanted to take a walk for a bit. No, he needed a walk. He needed to think about what to do.

* * *

><p>"Morning, Tezuka." Tezuka was greeted by Fuji's smiling face at the door.<p>

"Morning to you, too. Shall we get going now?"

Fuji nodded and the pair walked to school together. Tezuka didn't know why, but he always felt comfortable around Fuji. Unknown to him, Fuji also felt the same way. They never talked a lot, but they were both fine with the silence. It has always been like that every time they walked to school together.

Although Tezuka considered Fuji his close friend, Fuji didn't feel the same way. Ever since they met each other in their freshman year, Fuji started to develop a crush on the taller boy. Fuji didn't want to tell Tezuka because he knew Tezuka would never be gay. Even if he was, he most certainly wouldn't like Fuji back.

Even so, Fuji's heart raced whenever he was with Tezuka, even walking to school. He failed to suppress a sigh. Tezuka noticed this and lifted an eyebrow. "Are you okay, Fuji?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about something," Fuji lightly chuckled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry."

"If you say so."

Fuji's heart was pounding faster now. Tezuka had looked him in the eye with a hint of worry, and made it worse. Hopefully, they will reach the school soon…

* * *

><p>Lunch break had come and Tezuka stayed in the classroom with his best friend, Oishi. They decided it was better to eat there than to eat in the cafeteria since it was crowded. Unexpectedly, Kikumaru jumped into the room. And behind him was his best friend, smiling ever so sweetly.<p>

Oishi and Kikumaru were talking about coming over after school. That gave Tezuka an idea. "Fuji," he called.

Hearing his name, Fuji answered, "Yes, Tezuka?"

"My mother wanted me to invite you over for dinner today. Would you like to come?"

Fuji didn't know how to reply. He knew that if he accepted the offer, he would be stuck with Tezuka and possibly go crazy from his stupid heart. But if he didn't, it would be rude of him since he had no excuse. "Sure, I'll come," he smiled.

* * *

><p>"Well, I should get going now. Thanks for the dinner and study session, Tezuka."<p>

"Aa, no problem," his reply was monotone as ever.

"Let me check if I have my keys first," Fuji said. He dug in his pockets, only to find nothing. Slightly frowning, he checked his school bag. He rummaged through the papers, also to find no keys.

Tezuka gave him a questioning glance. "I must have forgotten the keys at home when I left in the morning," he frowned. "Nee-san's out of town with my parents, and Yuuta's living in the Rudolph dorms."

"Would you like to stay for the night, then?" Tezuka offered.

"I-"

"The guest room is open," Tezuka interrupted. Tezuka thought he saw Fuji's cheeks slightly redden for a moment, but he brushed it off.

Fuji's trademark smile came back and grew wider than ever. "Is that so... So, you WANT me to stay, right? If you want me around so much, you could have asked me to sleep with you."

Tezuka's eyebrow twitched and he turned away. Fuji chuckled at this reaction and accepted Tezuka's offer once again.

* * *

><p>"I'll get everything you need and put them in your room, so don't worry about it and take your shower," Tezuka said.<p>

"Thanks again," Fuji said with a smirk. The tone in Fuji's voice seemed so mocking that Tezuka said nothing and left the room.

While Fuji proceeded to take his shower, Tezuka grabbed everything that was needed. Placing the blanket on the mattress, Tezuka thought of possible reasons for Fuji's strange reaction. Was he getting hot? He had to admit that it was pretty hot at the time. Maybe Fuji was sick. No, he rarely got sick…

Tezuka decided not to dwell on it any longer. He went back to his room and lay on his bed. He didn't get any sleep last night thanks to a certain demon. Good thing he finished his student council paperwork ahead of time. His homework was already done in class since he already knew the material that the teacher went over.

He was too tired to even take off his glasses. He wanted to sleep for a little bit. Just a little… Before he knew it, he slept through the entire night with a nightmare.

_Tezuka opened his eyes to a dark room dimly lit by two floating flames. It was cold. Very cold. The cold air was visible and made the room foggy. He shivered, about to bring his arms down. That was when he noticed they wouldn't move. His vision was still slightly blurry, but he could clearly see pure black chains. Wait a minute. Chains? _

_He was fully awake now. His hands and feet were chained to a wall behind him in pure black chains. A sword was embedded in his abdomen and it brought pain whenever he tried to move. Blood was running down his body from where the sword was. At least he still had his clothes on, or else he would have frozen to death already. He tried to teleport out of his binds, but all that did was waste his energy. _

_When he tried to burn the chains, the sword glowed blue. It was directly absorbing the energy from his flames. The sword sent jolts of pain to Tezuka's body every time he released the flames. The pain increased as he tried harder to break free. Attempting to overpower it, Tezuka released a large amount of flames. The sword glowed an extremely dark shade of blue and began to give off energy. It seemed to plunge deeper into his body and the intensity increased tenfold. 'Just a little more…' _

_Small blue flames started to leak out of the sword and the air grew warmer. Then, it disappeared. Tezuka grunted in pain. He had managed to let a small flame escape, but it didn't do much before fading away. There was no doubt about it. The chains sucked in all of his energy while the sword tempted him to give off more and absorbed the flames. Not to mention the cold air was making it difficult for him to breathe. There was no escape. _

_He noticed the door open and saw someone walk in. Since it was dark, he couldn't see the person's face clearly. The unknown person pushed the sword deeper into Tezuka's abdomen, getting a groan in return. A cold voice came out of the unidentified person and sent chills down his spine, "Hurts, doesn't it? This is the same pain you have caused our race and do not think this is all of it." Tezuka closed his eyes, refusing to stare at the unknown face. _

_The figure grabbed him by the shirt and forced him to open his eyes. He waved his hand and something came on. _

_There was a woman on her knees carrying a baby, engulfed in blue flames. She begged and pleaded for the attacker to spare her and the baby, but to no avail. The man stepped out of the flames and his face was revealed. The person was no other than Tezuka. _

"_You are dangerous. You kill innocent humans just for the hell of it. You shouldn't exist. Your existence itself is a threat to both worlds."_

_No. That wasn't him. He has never killed anyone before. Especially innocent people… _

"_Having doubts? Believe it or not, that monster is you. All you bring is suffering. And now, you shall experience it yourself."_

_Before the mysterious person could do or say anything else, Tezuka saw him vanish, being replaced with another person. The air grew warmer. The new person grabbed the handle of the sword and pulled it out in a swift motion, splattering blood on the floor. _

_The chains suddenly broke and Tezuka found himself being held by the figure. It pulled him closer and whispered in his ear, "I love you, Tezuka." Before he could react, it disappeared just like the last one. _

Tezuka woke up from the nightmare and sat up in his bed. Everything was so blurry… He looked to the side and saw his glasses, since it was the only thing he could make sure of. That was weird, he remembered that he kept his glasses on when he fell sleep. And there was also a blanket covering him. He also didn't remember putting a blanket over himself. He figured that it was his mom's doing.

Fuji woke up at the same time Tezuka did. Folding his blanket, he thought back at last night's events.

_When he finished his shower, he went to the room that Tezuka let him use. The blanket and pillow were in their respective places. Drying off, Fuji forgot that he had no clothes to wear. He wrapped the towel around his waist and entered Tezuka's room. "Ne, Tezuka, do you ha-" he stopped when he saw the bespectacled boy sleeping. _

_He figured Tezuka must have been having a nightmare since he tossed and turned around in his bed. 'But he still looks as handsome as ever.' Fuji shook his head. This wasn't the time to be thinking of that. He opened a drawer and borrowed a set of Tezuka's pajamas. _

_He didn't want to wake up the serious boy, but he also didn't want him to have a nightmare all night long. Before he knew it, Fuji found himself walking closer to Tezuka and hovered over his face. Getting the closest view of Tezuka's face, his cheeks felt VERY hot now. He quietly whispered, "I love you, Tezuka," before noticing what he'd done. 'I should get out of here now'. He quickly left the room and tried to go to sleep as soon as possible. _

Fuji sighed at the memory. He could have kissed the stoic boy right there and then. But then again, he'd be doing something behind Tezuka's back. He sighed again when he heard the door open. "Morning, Tezuka," he smiled casually. Tezuka nodded and said the same thing back to him. Scanning the room, he caught sight of a set of familiar-looking pajamas.

"Fuji, why do you have my clothes here?"

"I didn't have any clothes so I borrowed some of yours. I hope you don't mind."

"Ah, It's fine. Sorry I didn't prepare them for you earlier."

"Ne, you don't have to apologize…" Fuji lightly chuckled.

Tezuka's eyes widened at a sudden realization. Fuji saw him sleep. He didn't mind, but this was Fuji. He might have done something sadistic like force him to drink some Inui Juice while he was sleeping. Not to mention he was having a nightmare. How embarrassing for his friend to see him like that. Knowing Fuji, he might have taken pictures…

And about the mysterious people, who were they? Who was the second person? He/she said those words. Who was it?

"Ne, Tezuka."

"Sorry, what?"

"Are you okay?" Tezuka raised an eyebrow at this question. Fuji read his expression and said, "You seemed to be having a nightmare last night."

"Aa… It's nothing," Tezuka replied.

Fuji frowned at this reply. His face said, 'Are you sure?' Tezuka countered with a simple, "Yes."

"Let's be on our way?"

"Aa."

* * *

><p>Somewhere near Seigaku, a white portal opened up in the sky. Midori stepped out looking like a normal student and walked towards the school, heading for classroom 3-6.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note 1- The werewolf is a low level demon, so he can only open ground portals. Air portals, like the one used by the group of 9, are high level ones.<strong>

**Note 2- Normal caliber demons can't suppress their form into a human appearance. High level ones can maintain a human form and still be able to use their powers in them. The werewolf's appearance is a werewolf because he is not strong enough to have a human form.**

**Note 3- The 9 Blades are the nine demons that sealed the rampaging one at the beginning. Most of their names are based on the name of their color katanas. All are made-up characters except for Akaya.**

**White- Shiro (B)**

**Black- Kurou (B)**

**Red- Akaya (B)**

**Blue- Aoi (B)**

**Yellow- Kira (B)**

**Green- Midori (G)**

**Gray- Hairou (B)**

**Orange- Daisuke (B)**

**Purple- Murasaki (G)**

**Review please~? It doesn't kill you to post a simple comment or anything. :P**


	2. Confrontation

**Sorry for the late update. I planned on finishing this a few days ago, but I got too busy with school and other stuff. ****I rushed this because I didn't want to take too long to finish a chapter that's only 2k words long. This isn't edited, but I will edit it tomorrow since it's 11:14 PM right now. **

**There's something very important in this chapter, so look out for it! It's not important yet, but it will be soon. Can you guess what it is? **

**Response to reviewers~**

**J.J psycho: Yep, he is~ Nope, but he will be, in some ways. If that makes sense... :D **

**lemon-and-chai: Here you go~ Hope you enjoy it. Thank you, I will try to finish this story. :D **

**Tacuma: Nope, it isn't a oneshot. I don't think I can tell you all of that so soon, but you'll find out~ :P**

**sotfreakazoid: Thank you, I'm glad you think it's interesting~ (: **

* * *

><p>"<em>It is a law that we are not allowed to manipulate or control humans in any way, but times like this require something to be done. However, if we do something major, bigger problems may arise. We have put you in Seishun Gakuen's class 3-6. And everyone will treat you like you haven been there for the whole year, so there's nothing to worry about. Find out what class he is in and bring him back here. Report anything you find out with this device." <em>

Midori sighed in frustration. Why did she have to do this? Hadn't Kuroi thought of the possible problems that might pop up if the students get involved? That would require brainwashing, memory wipe, etc. Knowing the others, they'd fuss over every mistake she makes.

But this was Kuroi who assigned her this mission. Defying him was like defying God. Either way, she didn't want to do this.

* * *

><p>Fuji and Tezuka walked to school together, again. All was well until Tezuka noticed a strange looking girl at the school gate. He knew every third year in the entire school, but for some reason, he could not recognize this black-haired girl. "Hey, Fuji."<p>

"Hm?" Fuji replied with his eyes still closed.

"Has that girl always been enrolled at Seishun Gakuen, or did she just get here?"

"Huh? I don't understand what you're asking, Tezuka."

"There was a dark haired-girl standing at the gate. I don't think I have ever seen her before…"

Fuji diverted his gaze to the gate of the school and frowned. "Tezuka, there's no one there."

"She must have left then. Never mind the whole thing." Fuji's frowned some more at Tezuka's weird question and answer.

A few minutes before the bell rang, Tezuka got to his class while Fuji went to his. The teacher hadn't come in yet, so Tezuka started to wonder about that girl. There was something that seemed off about her, but he wasn't quite sure what it was.

Fuji stared out the window as usual, also waiting for his teacher to arrive. When he entered the room, he paid no attention to his classmates. Tezuka never brought up the subject of a girl before. But earlier, he just did. Why? Maybe he likes her? Whoever this chick was, Fuji didn't like her.

Chatting continued in the room. While almost every part of the room was loud, Fuji noticed little sound coming from the left side. His class was always loud. EVERYWHERE. Now one part is quiet? Curious, he stole a glance at the student sitting quietly. Then, his sapphire eyes snapped open.

It was the girl Tezuka mentioned, although his descriptions were pretty vague. Since he was sitting behind her, Fuji couldn't see her face. He groaned inwardly. He made a mental reminder to take a clear look at that girl when class ends.

When the period was over, Midori left the room to go somewhere (probably restroom). Kikumaru went over to Fuji's desk and talked to him for a bit. Oishi came to visit the redhead, so Fuji continued staring out the window. Then, he was struck by a sudden realization.

He didn't know the girl, either. And everyone else seemed to know her, like she's been there all year. How come he didn't know her? He knew all of his classmates, especially the girls. Was it just him? "Eiji," Fuji called.

Kikumaru stopped his conversation with Oishi and replied, "Yes, Fujiko?"

"Do you know that girl who was sitting there?" Fuji pointed at the desk where Midori sat.

"Nya, what are you talking about? That's Midori, remember? I didn't think you could forget your own classmates, Fujiko."

"Oh, sorry, I must have forgotten her because she's always so quiet," Fuji chuckled. _I do NOT remember this girl at ALL…_

"Ne, Tezuka." It was lunch and the two close friends were eating together on the rooftop.

"What is it, Fuji?"

"You know that girl you mentioned in the morning?"

"What about her?"

"Why did you ask me if I knew her?" Fuji asked slowly.

"Hn, was just wondering. She didn't look familiar to me," Tezuka replied simply.

"Ah, I see. To be honest with you, I don't recognize her either. I asked Eiji and he says that she has been there all year long. Is it me or does it feel like that girl showed up starting today?"

"Whoever she is, it's none of our business. Let's drop this."

Fuji agreed and was relieved at the fact that Tezuka seemed cold about her, as he is with everyone else.

* * *

><p>Midori was pissed. After the morning class, she had left the room to look for the guy. No one ever told her what he looked like or how he acted in front of others. How the hell was she supposed to know which human he was disguising as? She even made an effort to search for him during lunch, too. She checked every hallway, every room, the cafeteria, and even the gym and the sports areas.<p>

Frustrated, she went back to her class. There was still around 10 minutes of lunch left, and the hallway wasn't that crowded. Couples talked quietly and groups headed towards the cafeteria, so she rarely saw anyone walking alone.

Then, when Midori reached the door to her class, a tall, bespectacled, brown-haired man almost bumped into her. "Sorry," he apologized politely.

If it wasn't for her slightly higher intelligence, Midori would have thought that the man was a teacher. _Pretty tall for a student. _"It's okay," she said. He nodded and went about his way. As he passed her, Midori felt a strange aura emanating from the boy. By the time she snapped out of her thoughts, she turned around to see him gone.

Too curious about this strange student, Midori took a risk and decided to ask a student about him. She saw a honey-haired boy sitting by himself and daydreaming. "Hey, do you know a tall guy with glasses that seemingly has a strange aura?"

The boy turned to face Midori and kept smiling like he was when he was daydreaming. "You mean the guy who just walked out a minute ago?"

"Yeah, him. What's his name anyways? He looks too old to be a middle schooler," Midori said. To her surprise, the boy laughed. Midori raised an eyebrow. "Everyone says that," the boy replied, "but he's still a third year."

"Is that so… What's his name? And what's YOUR name, strange guy?"

The "strange guy" chuckled and said, "Saa, My name is Fuji Syusuke. That other guy is Tezuka Kunimitsu. You never told me your name, strange girl."

"Oh, I apologize. My name is Midori Chika."

"Nice to meet you, Midori-san," Fuji offered another smile.

"Same here, Fuji-san. So about this Tezuka-san, is his atmosphere always like that?" Midori continued.

"Hm, he's always like that. It's just how he is as a person."

"He's a pretty unusual guy, don't you think?"

"Saa, he is very unique…" Fuji meant in more than one way.

* * *

><p>Tezuka REALLY felt that there was something wrong about that girl. When he was walking out the door after talking to Fuji in his classroom, he almost bumped into that girl he saw in the morning. He locked eyes with her before apologizing and continued to his classroom.<p>

_Green eyes and a weird presence. Is she who I think she is?_

Class started and Midori went back to her seat. She failed to connect the thoughts that everyone's memory was altered to know her and that this Fuji boy acted like he barely met her today. Fuji, on the other hand, was once again struck by another realization. This Midori girl didn't know him OR Tezuka. Every girl in the school knows who Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Syusuke was. Who was this girl?

When the school day was over, Tezuka had to stay after school for an urgent student council meeting. Fuji insisted that he'd wait for him.

"Sorry, did I take too long?"

"No, not really. Ready to go home now?"

Tezuka nodded and the pair headed home. "Ah, that's right. Fuji, that girl is in your class, right? I saw her at the end of lunch," Tezuka said.

Fuji felt that Tezuka really liked Midori, but he didn't show any signs of it. So, he put a smile on and nodded, "Yeah, she is. I barely noticed the same time you did."

"What's her name?"

Unknown to Tezuka, Fuji flinched. "She told me her name was Midori Chika. Is there something wrong, Tezuka? You seem awfully interested in her."

Tezuka hesitated before saying, "I wouldn't say that."

"Ne, Tezuka. If you have a thing for her, then you can always tell me," Fuji teased.

Tezuka sighed and replied, "No, I do not have a thing for her or anything you're thinking of." Fuji laughed and told Tezuka that he would always keep his secrets if he ever decided to tell him (although Tezuka didn't buy it.)

* * *

><p>"Midori? Did you find anything out?" Kuroi's voice was audible through the Underworld-connected cell phone.<p>

Midori hesitated before answering, "I'm not sure, but I have an idea who he might be. What do you want me to do from this point?"

The was silence for a few moments. This was a hard decision. If they pursue this guy and he turns out to be innocent, they would lose a lot of time. And time is very important to them right now.

Midori waited for the reply. "Go ahead. Make sure you don't get caught hacking into the school's systems, alright?"

"You want ME to hack the school's records? Can't you guys do it or something?" Midori whined through the phone.

"Just do whatever you need to do."

'_This is gonna be such a pain in the ass…'_

* * *

><p>"Hm… Pretty interesting guy…" Midori read the information on the computer screen.<p>

_Tezuka Kunimitsu. 14 years old. Left-handed. 179 cm. 58 kg. Blood type O. Birthday is October 7__th__. Class 3-1. Student Council President. Honors student. More stoic than one would think. _

Midori failed to stifle a laugh at the last one. It's a character profile , you're not supposed to put an opinion on it.

She skimmed through the mass of data, going through grades, comments, etc. Then she stopped at a section.

_Enrolled in:_ _Seiharudai Daiichi Elementary School_

_Started: 3__rd__ grade_

_Ended: 6__th__ grade_

_No school records before entry to 3__rd__ grade. _

"Weird..." Midori muttered. He started elementary school in third grade and continued up to this point. But there are absolutely no records of the years before that. If he was homeschooled, it would have said so. But it didn't say anything. At all.

She looked through everything to search for any record of his life when he was 7 years old. Nothing came up. The mass of information starts at age 8. Did someone delete everything or was there nothing at all? There was only one logical explanation for this.

"Sorry Tezuka, but I can't wait for you today. Nee-san has to go run some errands and I have personal matters to take care of," Fuji said with a disappointed face.

Tezuka nodded at the blue-eyed boy. "I understand. I'll see you tomorrow, then." Fuji's face lit up and he smiled at the student council president. Then he leaned against Tezuka and whispered, "Don't get too lonely without me, _Mitsu_."

Hearing this nickname of his FIRST name, Tezuka quickly pulled away from the dangerous sadist next to him. He felt his face redden and scolded Fuji. But all that did was make Fuji laugh. "Ne, Tezuka, you know I'm just joking. And besides, no one was around to hear me call you by _that _name."

Tezuka turned around and briefly repeated, "I'll see you tomorrow, Fuji." Did Fuji really have to call him that? Even if no one was around, that little sadist HAD to tease him in some way. He sighed. He still had a student council meeting to attend to, and Fuji gave him a headache before it even started.

After he made sure Fuji was out of sight, he continued his way to the meeting room. Then, someone who was walking the opposite direction stopped in front of him. He recognized the girl.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, I want you to come with me," she demanded coldly.

* * *

><p><strong>Did anyone recognize my clues? I hope someone did~ <strong>

**Note: Chika means "scattered flowers." Can you guess what her ability is? xD **

**By the way, has anyone watched the 100 Song Marathon, 2009 and 2011 Festa? You can find them on Youtube. :P **

**Oh, and! Prince of Tennis Another Story II ~Ano Toki no Bokura~ Episode 2 has been uploaded on Youtube. I am trying my best to sub it right now, but since I am not fluent in the Japanese language, I wouldn't call my translations very precise... The first episode will be uploaded soon, since I uploaded the second one with the Seigaku seniors. **

**Review please~ I'm still sick right now, so I would really appreciate some feedback. It won't hurt to comment or anything (especially to those who alerted this story). And it's not like you have to have an account on this website to review~ Constructive criticism is always welcome. But no flames please. Thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Tezuka vs Midori Part 1

**__Whoa, how long has it been since I updated this? I don't even think anyone pays attention to it anymore. xD I bet they've stopped caring, but I'll reply to my reviews from almost two years ago. **

**J.J psycho: Kinda xP **

**sotfreakazoid: I bet you've already found it, so no worries. Thanks, I hope you enjoy this one as well! (If you even read it xD) **

**Faoiltierna: I think you'll find this one a bit more interesting :D**

**lemon-and-chai: If you like surprises, I think you'll like this one :3**

**Tacuma: Yeah, you probably found them as well. It wasn't supposed to be that subtle xD And yes, the Perfect Pair is so perfect! :D **

**yukishiro08: Sorry this isn't "soon," but I finally updated! :D**

**I was planning on making this chapter longer, but then I got lazy. So this will just be part 1. Part 2 will probably be uploaded in a week's time. Look out for it if you're interested! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

><p><em>Tezuka Kunimitsu, I want you to come with me.<em>

"May I ask you for your reason?" Tezuka asked.

Midori scowled. "Look here, you. I'm not in the best of moods, so don't play stupid with me."

"Is that so… You should try getting some rest then."

The now annoyed girl standing in front of him blinked and visibly twitched. _This guy is driving me nuts…_ "Cut the act. You know why I'm here, so I suggest you quietly come with me or I can force you to. Do not resist. We both know who you are and who I am. "

"So you found out after all. That's expected from one of the 9 Blades, so I can't say I'm surprised," Tezuka calmly said.

"When you're a supernatural being, things are much easier to get done. Wouldn't you know that best, Tezuka Kunimitsu?" she held out her right hand and a green katana appeared in an instant.

Tezuka didn't reply after that. Midori raised an eyebrow_. _Using her left hand, she reached for a shuriken and threw it within a second. Then she saw the projectile on the ground after hearing a short metallic sound.

There, she saw that Tezuka stood in the same spot. He held an ocean blue katana in his left hand, facial expression not changing. By the time Midori blinked, he wasn't there anymore. She looked past her right shoulder and saw the blade pointed at her.

Tezuka spoke. "I have never used my powers for my own sake. I suggest you don't assume anything about me."

There was a short pause and then Midori laughed. "You're kidding, right? _You_ don't abuse your powers? You're not in the position to be saying that. After all, aren't you the cold blooded killer here? And just so you know, this isn't an assumption; it's the truth, no matter what you say."

_You kill innocent humans just for the hell of it. _

_All you bring is suffering. _

The cold voice rang in his head, repeating those two lines over and over again. That image came back to haunt him. The screams of the woman echoed as she was burned to death. Burned… because of him.

He lowered his weapon and held his face in his right hand, temporarily lost in thought. Midori noticed and realized that this was her chance.

She quickly turned around and raised her katana, ready to bring downwards. Tezuka regained his senses just in time to parry Midori's attack. They both jumped back a few feet to put some distance between them and landed on the small grassy area.

Midori put on an evil smile while Tezuka wondered why. "Did you know? We, the 9 Blades of Hell, each have a special power in addition to our natural skills and abilities. These powers ensure our authority as the most powerful demons in Hell. Can you guess what mine is?"

Tezuka prepared for any unexpected surprises to pop up, but he was too late to notice the grass grow and wrap around his feet. He would have tried slashing apart the damned green ropes if they weren't so close to his feet. Now he knew what her special power was: control over grass and plants.

While Tezuka struggled to break free of the binds, Midori secured the small grassy area by putting up 7 meter tall walls. Now they were trapped in a 15 x 15 meter square with the ceiling only 7 meters above their heads. And with all the grass available to Midori, Tezuka was at a huge disadvantage.

The vines on his feet hurled him towards the solid wall that was over 2 meters thick. His body slammed into the dense wall, bringing him to his knees. His arms felt numb upon impact and he struggled to keep his hold on the sword. Before he could properly stand up, Midori grabbed his wrists and pinned him against the green barrier. The grass latched itself onto Tezuka's wrists and feet, not allowing him to break free.

She grabbed his blue katana and thrust it into his abdomen. Tezuka cried out in pain as images from his nightmare struck him. The cursed blue blade, the fact that he was trapped, and especially the pain. It all felt too real now.

Midori increased Tezuka's torment by twisting the blade in his flesh. He threw his head back against the wall and groaned loudly. She withdrew the katana and tossed it on the floor. The hole in his body dripped with blood and was of considerable size for a stab wound. His uniform was now stained with the sticky red liquid that continued to escape. Midori wiped her finger on the blood-stained katana and wrote something on her hand.

She faced Tezuka and said, "He who disturbs the peace of both worlds, hear me. Punishment will be brought down on you today. Regret this day as it will be your last. Rather, regret that you ever awakened from your slumber."

The girl brought her arm up and directed the symbol on her palm towards the trapped boy. Tezuka realized what it said when he realized what she was going to do. Midori muttered a chant and said, "9 Blades Special Technique: Seal." The symbol glowed black and gave off a faint dark aura.

Midori moved her hand to the spot where she stabbed Tezuka with the katana.

She pressed her hand on that exact same spot and its aura became clearly visible. Tezuka's stomach burned as the seal was forcing itself in his body. He screamed in agony when Midori's symbol etched lines onto his skin, leaving black trails and releasing steam into the air from the burns. Tezuka twisted futilely in sheer pain.

The lines formed 3 circles around the mark and came together in the middle. As the spell ended, they formed the kanji for "seal."

Midori winced as she pulled her hand back from the demon's body. She had known that casting the seal would not leave her unscathed, but she never expected it to leave burn marks. She stepped back and looked back her opponent. He was silently suffering as he panted harshly and tried to catch his breath.

When he slightly moved, that was the moment Midori knew something was wrong. She felt no murderous intent from him ever since she confronted him, but now he had an overwhelming will to kill.

He met her eyes. She could tell that even they looked different. They were calm before, now they were gleaming with hate and contempt. Midori felt the air grow intense as she saw fire come to life. That wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to be able to create fire anymore. _Fuck, don't tell me the seal was too weak._

"You just did something you shouldn't have, Midori Chika," he said.

A warning siren flashed through Midori's head repeatedly but she tried not to pay attention to it. She would be more cautious from now on. She was no longer facing the man called Tezuka Kunimitsu, she was facing the demon from years ago.

"You must be dumb to fight me," the demon said. He gave her a dangerous smile. "Everyone knows that fire burns grass." As soon as he said that, fire erupted from the binds that held him to the wall.

Midori stepped back, a bit intimidated by his overwhelming power that was supposed to be "sealed." She had no time to think when he grabbed his weapon and headed straight for her. The demon's blade was about to cut her head off if it weren't for her quick reflexes. Her blade had managed to stop his just in time.

"Tezuka" was persistent in his swift attacks, but he wasn't able to land any fatal blows on the Blade in front of him. Her powers were starting to be a real pain to deal with. In that instant, the offensive and defensive switched as Midori used the environment to her advantage and catch him off guard.

She slashed the demon with a diagonal cut across his torso, forcing him to stumble backwards. The grass obeyed her command as they tripped the demon onto the ground. He was defenceless by the time he looked up. Midori had knocked his sword away and pointed her own at him.

Even though he was able to tap into some of his power, it was certain that Tezuka did not have his full potential. His anger was noticeable as he shook below Midori. Then he stopped. He had become the person he was before the whole fight.

They were enemies. They were certain of that, but Midori didn't quite think so. She had only done all of this because of Kurou's orders. That was how it had always been. Her personal feelings and opinions never mattered. But somehow, she felt differently about this situation.

This demon had murdered numerous people in the past. Everyone knew that. But why did she feel that at the same time, it _wasn't_ him? When she was talking with the actual "human" Tezuka, she was surprised to find out that he didn't want to fight her. Even so, she had done this to him. She looked down at her enemy to make the image clear: she had hurt an innocent being.

She shook her head. No, this was a demon, a total monster. A monster that caused destruction in both worlds. The monstrosity she despised so much. The being she wanted to murder for years.

Midori was in position to fatally stab him in the heart, but she hesitated. _Why can't I do it? _She shook with self-hatred. She had wanted to do this all her life. Now was the moment. Yet, she couldn't. She always had a strong sense of justice and righteousness. Because of that, she could tell that the human side of him wasn't to blame. But it didn't change the fact that the two personalities were embodied in one.

But she hated humans anyways. It shouldn't matter whether he was an innocent human or not. Normally, she wouldn't have cared. _What is this? What am I feeling? _

Maybe she had known him from a glance and understood him. Maybe she developed a feeling that she hadn't felt for years, a feeling that interfered with her intense hatred for him.

When he had shown his unwillingness to fight her, maybe she was grateful for that. That she wouldn't have to listen to these orders.

But at the same time, she couldn't help but hate him. She hated this demon.

Midori lowered her blade more as her despised enemy showed no signs of resistance.

That just conflicted her more. She wanted to kill him. She _needed _to kill him. But at the same time, she didn't want to harm him any further, especially when he was letting her kill him. She would have preferred him resisting so that she had more reason to kill him. Now that he didn't, she felt like the complete villain he was supposed to be.

_No, I have to kill him right now. After all, he's… _

"Why?" she asked. "Why do you make me feel this way?" Midori tried to search for an answer but could not see his face. She knew he was avoiding her gaze.

Then she knew that _he _knew. Realizing this angered Midori even more. She was torn between the kindness of the young man and the heartless demon deep inside him. The kindness of refusing to fight her because he knew. And the merciless demon who burned her mother in the fire.


End file.
